kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion Reports
The Xion Reports are a series of notes left behind by Xion in secret places after her death in Kingdom Hearts: For True Story; ''this element was introduced in '''Chapter 4'. Although not all of them were found, many of the 14 notes were located by either Axel or Roxas, although there were two exceptions. The Xion Reports had a visual reference up until Chapter 13, when they were eliminated due to time constraints. Xion Reports Number 1 I have torn up the notes, just like my memories have been torn up themselves. Good luck trying to reconnect the pieces. *This Xion Report was located by Axel and Cxnik. This is the only Xion Report to have been found by an Organization member that isn't aligned on an antagonistic side (in Roxas's perspective). Although the "first" of the Xion Reports, it was theoretically made before Xion left for her final mission, thereby probably making it the fourteenth report created. This Report was also located inside a Treasure Chest in the Underground Concourse of Twilight Town. Number 2 …Sai"X gave me this diary a while ago, except I really don't know what to write in it. I guess I'm supposed to say how my day went. Well, today was pretty special, so I'm glad this is my first entry. Sai"X assigned both Roxas and I a mission to eliminate some creature called a Darkside. It was a tough foe, but somehow I managed to kill it by using the Keyblade. I didn't even know I could wield the Keyblade, so it came as a pretty big shock to me. Then Roxas told me about the 'icing on the cake,' and he took me atop the clock tower to have ice cream. He told me it was Sea Salt Ice Cream, Axel's favorite. We did talk for a bit, and I asked him if we could be friends. I guess he's still trying to figure out what friendship is, too, cause he responded along the lines of, "Well, I'll have to ask Axel first." Meh, I don't blame him. He's funny like that. I hope tomorrow's mission will be with him too. Maybe I should go to the clock tower after every mission myself and have ice cream up there. Maybe I'll run into Roxas again. Wonder if any other Organization members know of that place… *Axel found this mission after fully finishing a mission involving him collecting Organization emblems in Twilight Town. This Reports locating was in a small hole underneath the railing on the Clock Tower of Twilight Town. Number 7 I...I'm sad. I know I'm not supposed to be...but I just am. I went to Castle Oblivion today after completing my mission that the Organization gave me. I did run into Axel, and I told him about my memories: how I met him once before in this very castle! He kept telling me not to remember, but I guess it had the adverse effect of making me want to remember more. I opened the doors of Castle Oblivion...and I was shocked at what I saw. Now, I know them as Sora, Kairi...and Riku. Riku and I fought once before, like I mentioned in my earlier diary entires, but...I know why he suffers so much now. But who am I? Why am I here? And why do I have these memories? Xemnas knows. Sai"X knows. I bet even Axel knows. Yet he can't tell me anything. I thought we were friends...but I guess we aren't, since friends tell each other everything. At least I still have Roxas...at least I still have someone to lean to whenever the bad times come. And I have a feeling the worse is yet to come... *This Xion Report was located by Axel in Castle Oblivion underneath the crystal orb seen in the opening FMV of Kingdom Hearts II. Number 13 I awoke from my failed battle with Axel today. Xemnas had given me ultimate power, more power than I ever could have hoped. I'm surprised Xemnas would allow me to live, but he explained everything. I must either kill Roxas or die trying. Call it a suicide mission, at most. And I accepted it. Xemnas seemed glad I did, but I wasn't doing it for them. I plan to keep all my power held back the entire time. I could use my power and kill Xemnas now…but Riku told me better. Sora must be awakened. And because of which, I cannot fight them. If I die here, Xemnas could use my fading memories and seal them away forever. He told me so himself; he had a fourth device that he had told Roxas, myself, and Demyx to plant at different locations 2 days ago. Now, I will find Roxas and fight him. I plan to take him to Wonderland, then Halloween Town, and then finally Agrabah. But what Xemnas doesn't know…I will use my power and end up in Twilight Town. That way, if I die, my memories—no, Sora's memories—can return to him quicker. Roxas, be prepared. I'm sorry this had to happen, but I'm glad I got to meet you. Even Axel, despite his rash attitude. I hope we can all hang out again someday. I know I will fade away…but maybe we'll end up in a different world; a world where Nobodies go when they perish. I did ask Luxord about it one day; he said such a place didn't exist. But one can hope and dream…and Roxas: if you are reading this, then keep dreaming. Dreams will keep us held together. Dreams of an absolution, Roxas…and this absolution will end when Sora is awoken. Thank you for everything, buddy. *This Xion Report was the only one that Axel didn't come across, and was also the only one Roxas would ever find. It could've been fabricated by Anti-Roxas, but it is unlikely, as Anti-Roxas had no idea of Xion's history. Number 14 This life has become too much for me. I can't remember much, but I know everything now. I was born at Castle Oblivion. I was introduced as Number XIV. But I was truly created by Vexen as a mere Replica; a puppet to be toyed with until I break. And I truly did break, all right. Not once, but several times. First I fought against the Organization faker, and I lost. Then I began collapsing and having weird dreams about the boy in red. And now…it's coming to an end. The boy in red is Sora. He's the connection of my destiny. The Organization faker…that's Riku. He helped me find myself and my destiny. I had to return to Sora, no matter what. I will not stand for Xemnas's ploy for Kingdom Hearts to succeed. Not because Riku persuaded me (although I admit it DID influence my decision), but because of the unanswered questions. I asked why I felt so strange all the time; no one explained it. I asked why I could wield the Keyblade; Sai"X dismissed it as a simple 'need-to-know' basis that didn't fall under what I needed to know. But I DO need to know. I need to know everything about me. I want to know who I am. And sometimes I felt I would collapse like a stack of paper under the pressure of it all…but there were two people who helped me, even to my final days as a member of this dreaded and forsaken Organization. Axel and Roxas. Especially Roxas. They came to my rescue when I forgot to use the Keyblade. Roxas spent his time working alongside me so I could remember how to use the Keyblade. Even whenever I was misled by Riku into attacking my own friends, they helped me return; even though know I should've just fought to my last breath, but I don't care. I do remember what happened the day after I was brought back; Roxas was mad at Axel for attacking me. He's so sweet; I never expected him to care about me like that. After all, he's a bit rough around the edges, but I guess I am too. I remember Roxas telling me that we're both special Nobodies, as Xigbar called it. I thought back then, it was because we could wield the Keyblade and capture hearts. But I now see what could be the true reason, although (unsurprisingly) no know ever explained it: maybe Roxas and I…still have hearts. Maybe even Axel, too. But that'd be stretching my opinions. But I definitely think Roxas has a heart. Mainly because of two reasons…one being that, just like me, he is a part of Sora. The other reason being…on the day when the Organization pit us against each other…(I truly feel embarrassed for saying this)…he kissed me. Simple as that. Axel had left, and I about to head back when I noticed Roxas staring at the sunset. He looked so serene, and his earlier conversation about us leaving the Organization…which we should've done right there, right then…I feel sad. I know what I must do, but it's so tragic for me…but I think Roxas would suffer worse. I remember whenever his power seemed to be ebbing away, he still helped me destroy Heartless as if he was 10x stronger. His heart is powerful…even if it isn't there. After all, the emotions we seem to exude…maybe they may not come from hearts, but they have to come from somewhere. And I bet it's from our memories. I know when Nobodies disappear, they leave nothing behind…but what if that's a lie? I think Nobodies do leave something behind: their memories. The memories are intangible to usual senses, but if one believes truly, the memories can be stored inside someone else, or it can be recreated whole. This brings me to my last resort: no matter what, the Organization won't let Roxas or I co-exist. If I go to him and try to destroy him, he'll overpower me. If I don't, the Organization will destroy him. They only need one Keyblader, and they don't care which. I know Roxas is strong. I know what I must do. I know my memories will still exist, hopefully inside Roxas, or maybe even inside Kingdom Hearts itself. I am through with this. I will attempt to destroy Roxas. He will kill me, but I don't care. I must return to Sora. This charade has to end. There's no other way…it has come to this, Roxas. If you are reading this, please let me say…if I could feel true emotions, I would say I loved you. You would probably say the same thing back. If we could continue living on like this, masterless and free, I would take you and flee to Destiny Islands. Maybe Axel, too, if he finds himself like we both have. I saw you take down Sai"X, Roxas. You are strong. You can stop the Organization. And no matter what, we will continue to exist. Even if our bodies are apart, our memories will still be held together. We will live on… *This Xion Report was not only the first one found, but also the longest one of all the revealed Xion Reports. History *The first Xion Report was located in Chapter 4. This was Xion Report Number 13. *The second Xion Report was located in Chapter 5. '''This was Xion Report Number 1. *The third Xion Report was located in '''Chapter 7. '''This was Xion Report Number 9. *The fourth Xion Report was located in '''Chapter 9. '''This was Xion Report Number 7. *The fourth Xion Report was located in '''Chapter 10. '''This was Xion Report Number 13. *The final mention of Xion Reports was in '''Chapter 22. '''Although no Xion Reports were found, they were briefly mentioned by the creator herself, Xion. Trivia *The first Xion Report revealed to the public was only repeated once, in '''Chapter 5. This was before the basis of the Xion Reports was solidified. *Most of the Xion Reports were found by Axel, surprisingly. Roxas only found one, although Anti-Roxas had to give it to him. **That specific Xion Report made have been fabricated by Anti-Roxas, although it did show much of Xion's past; this is something Anti-Roxas, and in extension, Anti-Sora and Vanitas, could not know of. *Not all of the Xion Reports were located. *It was implied by Xion in the second-to-last chapter of KH:FTS that there were Xion Reports hidden in Beast's Castle and Agrabah, although no one located any of them. Category:Kingdom Hearts: For True Story